


A New Old Do

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: Veronica gets a haircut. Logan's a fan.





	A New Old Do

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I once posted to [Tumblr](http://troublescout.tumblr.com/post/131202372016/love-drabble-a-new-old-do).

Veronica arrives home for the evening and Logan does a dumbstruck double-take, trying to process her newly shorn, blunt-bob.

“ _Wow_.”

“You like?”

Logan gives her a heavy-lidded gaze, gently sweeping a stray wisp of hair from her eyes. “Snazzy. You look just like this girl I fell in love with once.”

Veronica fluffs her hair, preening. “Sounds like she was devastatingly attractive.“

“A little butch,” he goads, pulling a face, and she tweaks his stomach him with a sneer. “Not to mention a solid pain in the ass—“

“Oh, I’ll show you a pain in the ass—“

He ignores her and softly tugs on a particularly bright blonde tendril by her ear, “But she was the great love of my life.” 

He’s being wistful and dramatic and she caves to the romance, won over. Pressing her palms to his hips, she leans in, coaxing further affection. “Should I be jealous? Sounds like you’re still hung up on this broad.”

“Never not been.”

She plays coy, tilting her head to one side, her lips parted, “Too bad she’s not here now.”

“Ooh, I’m sure she’s around here somewhere,” he says, crooking his finger inside her blouse and pretending to search her cleavage, happily ogling her chest.

Veronica smiles despite herself. “I can’t tell what’s more pathetic, that you just did that or that I found it charming?”

He gives her a mischievous grin and proceeds to one-handedly undo the buttons on her top. “I’ll wear you down yet, darlin’.”

“Haven’t you always?” She reaches up to kiss him and simultaneously, abruptly shucks his pants. Off his momentarily wide-eyed expression, she asserts, “You’re not the only one with teenage dreams about to come true,” against his captured lips, clawing at the hem of his green t-shirt.

“Ándale, ándale?” 

“Arriba, arriba,” she encourages as he drags her skirt from her hips. She scales his torso while he plasters her against the fridge with a loud thud, sending several magnets flying amidst misaligned kisses. 

He tangles a rough hand into her choppy tresses. “Mm, if only we were in a backseat.”

“Next time. This time,  _bathroom_.” 

“Epa, epa.”


End file.
